


falling in love in ten days.

by phillyphantxm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyphantxm/pseuds/phillyphantxm
Summary: "hi dan.""um, who are you?"or where dan gets a text from an unknown kik, and decides to continue texting.





	1. day one - december first.

problmemeatic has sent you a chat!

open it? no [ yes ]

problmemeatic : hey cutie.

hobbitboyhowell : who are you?

problmemeatic : i'm your secret admirar.

problmemeatic : admiriar.

problmemeatic : HOW DO YOU SPELL IT I CAN'T BE SMOOTH

hobbitboyhowell : ... admirer?

problmemeatic : yeah that :)


	2. day two - december second.

problmemeatic : hii

hobbitboyhowell : wtf did i give you permission to text me

hobbitboyhowell : leave

problmemeatic : r00d

hobbitboyhowell : TELL ME WHO YOU ARE

problmemeatic : stop yelling at me jfc

problmemeatic : i already told you

hobbitboyhowell : tell me your name

problmemeatic : call me daddy ;)

hobbitboyhowell : W HAT NO

problmemeatic : aw

problmemeatic : daniel is blushing

hobbitboyhowell : how do you know my name

hobbitboyhowell : how do you know i'm blushing

problmemeatic : oh no, teacher. pay attention.

as soon as dan read the text, dan heard someone clear their throat and he looks up from his phone to see the teacher. she raises her eyebrow and eyes his phone. he slips it away, feeling the whole classes eyes on him. fucking asshole. dan thought, thinking about this .. person who was texting him. they wanted me to call them daddy, does that mean they are a guy? he sighs, quietly, to himself. what, the class is quiet! he isn't just going to let out a large breath of air whilst everyone stares at him.

the class went on, everyone forgetting about the incident, and dan wandering off into his own world. he wasn't thinking about the person anymore, he was thinking of ways to update his tumblr blog. post more about Christmas? yep. if he wasn't in class, he would have smiled. he loves Christmas.

buzz.

dan was pulled out of his train of thought as his phone buzzed under his leg. dan looks down, then looks back up quickly. he glances around the room, but everyone was looking at the teacher. with furrowed eyebrows, dan turns his attention back to his lap, and stares at the leg which his phone is under.

"daniel, if you are confused about your leg, it might do you some help to pay attention. or are you looking at something else?" his teacher said, making him look up and his face go pink.

"i-i-" dan said, but his voice cracked and his face went even redder.

"pay attention." she said sternly, and the class looked at each other.

"asshole." someone said from the left of the class and her head whipped around so fast to look at them, she could have gotten whiplash. she started lecturing about how saying that type of language was unhealthy and blah blah blah.

dan stopped listening and looked across the room to the person who had said it. he smiled at them, and they winked. dan rolls his eyes.

pj, you are an idiot. he mouths to him, and pj laughs silently.

health class finally ends, and as soon as the bell rang, dan was out of there. dan opened his phone and sighed in frustration, texting as he walked.

problmemeatic : danny boy isn't paying attention

hobbitboyhowell : oh fuck off, i got in trouble

problmemeatic : why were you staring at your lap

problmemeatic : does the thought of calling me daddy make you.. excited? ;)

dan rolls his eyes, and begins texting a response.

hobbitboyhowell : no, it do-

crash.

"oh, i am so sorry!" dan says automatically, as he drops his phone. he looks up at the person, as he had fallen, and they laugh.

"you're fine, love. did you crack your phone?" the boy asks, voice smooth and soft. dan turns over and grabs his phone. he checks it, and sighs. he nods, beginning to stand up. there was a crack through the front camera and dan just shoved his phone his pocket. the person begins helping dan up. when he is finally standing, he just nods to him.

"thanks." dan says before walking off, not walking to be the annoying people who just stand in the hall and talk. dan goes into the cafeteria, and sits in one of the booths. he shoves the sleeves of his shirt over his hands, creating sweater paws. he pulls his lunch out of his pocket, a granola bar, and waits for his friends. they had to go through the line, so he saved the table for them.

he pulled his phone out and sighed at the screen. he unlocked the phone and deleted the text he was typing, just sending "no." he locks his phone and sets it facedown on the table. he took a bite of the granola bar as the seat in front of him was taken.

"... and then he dropped me! can you believe it?" cassie said, way over-dramatically. harrison nodded, and dan could tell he was pretending to listen.

"no, i can't believe it." harrison replied monotone, and dan snickered. cassie looked at dan, and smiled wide.

"how's your day?" she said, pretending to shun harrison. dan laughed slightly, replying with fine. harrison poked cassie but she didn't respond. she just picked up her food and took a bite. harrison then whined and poked her again. she continued to ignore him, and he whined more. dan snickered, and harrison laid his head on cassie's shoulder.

"love meeee." he whined, and cassie turned her head to look at him.

"dork." was all she said as she poked him with her tongue and he squeaked and moved away. the trio laughed, and dan didn't notice as his phone buzzed multiple times throughout lunch.


	3. day three - december third.

problmemeatic : you ignored me 

hobbitboyhowell : you got me in trouble

problmemeatic : oh well

problmemeatic : you're cute when flustered

hobbitboyhowell : i wasn't flustered

hobbitboyhowell : and i won't speak to you until i know your name.

problmemeatic : what

problmemeatic : that isn't fair

hobbitboyhowell : .

problmemeatic : dannnnn

hobbitboyhowell : .

problmemeatic : what if i give you

problmemeatic : hints

hobbitboyhowell : ...

hobbitboyhowell : i'm interested

hobbitboyhowell : continue

problmemeatic : i'll answer any vague questions

problmemeatic : please

hobbitboyhowell : why do you care so much?

problmemeatic is typing...

problmemeatic is typing...

read 10:35 am.


	4. day four - december fourth.

hobbitboyhowell : may the fourth be with you!

problmemeatic : it's december

hobbitboyhowell : and?

problmemeatic : HOLY PANCAKES

problmemeatic : YOU TEXTED ME FIRST

hobbitboyhowell : bye

problmemeatic : NO WAIT

problmemeatic : COME BACK

hobbitboyhowell : hi

problmemeatic : yay

hobbitboyhowell : shIT teacher brbrb

dan locks his phone and pretends to do his work. so many things were running through his mind.

why was he still texting this guy? he guesses he just felt safe doing it, like nothing could go wrong. the guy goes to his school anyway. he sighed (silently again) and glanced up at the teacher. they seemed to be helping someone with one of the math problems, and dan slipped his phone out again.

problmemeatic : okay

problmemeatic : chris i don't know what to do

problmemeatic : what have i got myself into

problmemeatic : i don't know how i'm gunna tell him its me

hobbitboyhowell : .. i'm not chris

problmemeatic : oh i'm sorry

hobbitboyhowell : it's okay.

dan saw he started typing and quickly shut off his phone. the words replayed in his head as he stared at his math problem. his phone buzzed, and his phone lit up. he looked at it, and bit his lip. he didn't want to be nice to this guy, but he couldn't help it. it was just who he is. he unlocked his phone again.

problmemeatic : i'm sorry i freaked you out i'll just leave you alone

hobbitboyhowell : really, it's fine. i understand i stressed you out by asking constantly

problmemeatic : no i shouldn't text you without you knowing who i am

hobbitboyhowell : stop it

hobbitboyhowell : i'm fine with this, really

hobbitboyhowell : you go to my school, there's no harm you can do.. i trust you

hobbitboyhowell : i understand its hard sometimes

problmemeatic : are you sure?

hobbitboyhowell : 100%

problmemeatic : okay.. if you say so

hobbitboyhowell : wheres my hyper secret admirer >:(

problmemeatic : yOU CALLED ME YOURS I NEED TO COOL

hobbitboyhowell : fuck you're literally a fangirl.. but a guy


	5. day five - december fifth.

problmemeatic : CHRIST WHAT WAS THE HOMEWOKR

problmemeatic : I WANNA BE CUTE BUT I CANT NOT DO THI S HOMEWORK

hobbitboyhowell : what class

problmemeatic : health

hobbitboyhowell : just copy mine

problmemeatic : how the hell am I going to get your homework

hobbitboyhowell : you said you know chris

hobbitboyhowell : i'll give it to him and he can give it to you

problmemeatic : okay

dan reads the text and puts his phone down to get the homework out. the bell rings and he pulls it out and zips his bag up. he slings the bag over his shoulder and shoves his cracked phone into his back pocket. he leaves the classroom with homework in his hand and searches the halls for chris.

this would be harder than he thought.

he had no idea what class chris would be in, and as he walked the halls he hoped to just get lucky. luckily, he did.

"chris!" he called, seeing him talking to a guy with a black fringe. he didn't recognize the boy at first, until he realized it was the guy he had run into yesterday. he approached the two, and the boy with a fringe glanced at him, and then looked back at him. dan smiled, and looked at chris.

"hey chris." dan said, and chris smiled.

"whatcha need dan?" chris said, as he knew there was no other reason he would be talking to him. dan laughed, and chris's friend looked down at his shoes. 

"can you, um, give this to our mutual friend?" dan said awkwardly, and chris looked confused. "it's... there's..." dan sighed. "it's a long story. he forgot to do his health homework, and we text a lot, and he is sweet. he doesn't want me to know his actual identity though.. so please just help me out?" dan said quickly, and chris nodded slowly. 

"i know who you are talking about." he smiled, and chris's friend shuffled a little. dan handed him the papers and smiled.

"thank you chris!" he said, and hugged him. he pulled away and nodded at his friend. 

 

dan quickly said his goodbye's and rushed to his class, pulling his phone back out. he texted as he walked.

 

hobbitboyhowell: I gave it to chris

problmemeatic : oh god dan thank you so much

problmemeatic : i'll leave it on your desk before the class starts

hobbitboyhowell : okay

dan slipped his phone away, and set his backpack on the back of his chair. he sighed, this time out loud. the class was loud, no one would hear. who cares? he could only think one thing.

what have I gotten myself into? he shook his head, trying to rid himself of bad thoughts and to just focus on ... what class was he in? he looked around, recognizing faces, and concluding he was in geometry. 

he looked back down, and waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. he fiddled with his thumbs, trying to push the thoughts about the boy. minutes go by and he still hears the class talking away. he glances up and sees no teacher. class started 5 minutes ago, what on earth?

he shrugs it off, the teacher is late all the time. he picks at his jeans, pulling the material away from his skin and rubbing it between his fingers. he lets go and it shapes back to his leg. he crosses his legs, and pulls out his phone. 

hobbitboyhowell : wth my teacher isn't here yet

problmemeatic : mine is but we are just working on a project so i can text

hobbitboyhowell : thank god, i have no friends in this class. rather not sit here like a loner

problmemeatic : that's what friends are for :]] 

and for once, dan smiled down at his phone. 

10 more minutes into class, there still was no teacher. dan didn't care though, him and his new friend were having a great conversation.

hobbitboyhowell : SEND HELP 

hobbitboyhowell : THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT

hobbitboyhowell : THINGS

problmemeatic : WHO

problmemeatic : WHAT THINGS

hobbitboyhowell : THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME

hobbitboyhowell : T H I N G S

problmemeatic : JFC BE MORE SPECFIC

hobbitboyhowell : KFC?

hobbitboyhowell : I WANT KFC

problmemeatic : STAY ON TOPIC YOU DOOF

hobbitboyhowell : YOU SAID KFC A ND NOW I'M HUNGRY

problmemeatic : I SAID JFC

hobbitboyhowell : OH

problmemeatic : W HA T ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT 

hobbitboyhowell : KINKS

problmemeatic : DONT KINK SHAME THEM

hobbitboyhowell : I'M NOT

hobbitboyhowell : I'M SCARED

problmemeatic : WHAT KINK IS IT

hobbitboyhowell : IDK HOW TO SPELL IT

hobbitboyhowell: SOMETHING LIKE AUDIOPLUSHIA

problmemeatic : AUTOPUSHOPHILIA????

hobbitboyhowell : yEAH THAT

problmemeatic : OKAY ITS OKAY TO KINK SHAME THEM

hobbitboyhowell : WHA T IS IT

problmemeatic : IM COPY AND PASTING

problmemeatic : I REFUSE TO TYPE THAT

hobbitboyhowell : DID YOU GOOGLE IT IN THE MIDDEL OF CLASS

problmemeatic : I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS

problmemeatic : Arousal to oneself dressed as a giant cartoon-like stuffed animal

hobbitboyhowell : EWEWEWW

problmemeatic : PLEASE KINK SHAME THEM

problmemeatic : CLASS IS ENDING AND I GOTTA GET TO HEALTH BEFORE YOU TO PUT THE PAPER ON YOUR DESK SO I GOTTA PACK UP

hobbitboyhowell : OKAY BYE ILY

dan didn't even realize what he had typed even when he looked up and realized the teacher never show'd up to class. weird.

he felt his phone buzz in his hand and he glanced down at it, realizing what he sent

problmemeatic : you what

he stared at his phone, and heard the bell ring. he didn't move, he just sat there, staring at his phone, at the three letters he sent. he meant it in a friend way right? he couldn't love this guy, he met him merrily 5 days ago and he doesn't even know his name. sure, he was curious what he looked like, but that wouldn't change if he loved him or not. it would make him love him more, no matter what. 

dan quickly stood up, leaving the classroom. he made his way to his health class, and walked in. little did he know, his face was a bright red color, and he quickly sat in his seat. he glanced around the room, setting his bag next to his seat. he looked at the papers on the desk, and gulped.

he pulled out his phone and shakily began texting

hobbitboyhowell : oh i meant

hobbitboyhowell : i

hobbitboyhowell : fuck sorry

problmemeatic : dan you're shaking, calm down

hobbitboyhowell : i don't know why i said that 

hobbitboyhowell : i meant it in a friend way

hobbitboyhowell : yeah lets go with that

problmemeatic : i don't believe you

dan stared at his phone and he could feel his blood pulsing through him. his hand was shaking, and he heard someone approach. 

"dan, you allrite mate?" pj's voice rang through dan's ears, but his heart pounding made it hard to hear.

"y-yeah, m fine," dan mumbled back still staring at the text message. 

hobbitboyhowell : i don't believe myself 

before hitting send, dan quickly shook his phone.

undo text? [ yes ] no 

hobbitboyhowell : im sorry

dan switched off his phone and glanced around the class. no one was looking at him, but he was examining everyone. he could feel his whole face burning from embarrassment. 

suddenly, he made eye contact with someone across the classroom, and his face went redder.

it was the guy he had run into in the hallway, and the guy gave a small wave. dan felt even more blood rush to his face, and he gave a wave, shakily. he then looked away, down at his homework as the bell to start class rang. the teacher walked in and dan was trying to calm his breathing. he didn't know why he was freaking out so much, all he had said was he loved him.

the boy he didn't even know. was he even a boy? what if it was someone pranking him? 

he didn't feel good at this point, and he felt like the whole class knew his situation, even though he knew they didn't. he felt like they were all judging him, whispering, when in reality no one noticed.

his breathing increased, and he barely heard the teacher say "turn in your homework in the bin." he stood up, and his legs were so wobbily that he had to sit back down. he felt his phone buzz and he forced himself to pull out his phone.

problmemeatic : are you okay?

problmemeatic : dan you can't even stand

problmemeatic : dan i'm worried for you 

hobbitboyhowell : oleasr hekp

dan was terrified at this point. what was he doing? this guy he was texting could be anyone, and he just told him he loved him. he squeezed his eyes shut and he felt a hand on his shoulder. he freaked, and moved forward, hitting his stomach on the desk. the entire class went quiet as dan doubled over in pain and whimpered. the person who put their hand on his shoulder faltered back, and it ended up being the teacher. 

"daniel?" she said softly, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut, the pain in his stomach rises as he still tried to catch his breath. he shook his head, and stood up. he forced his eyes open as a tear fell down his face. he opened his mouth to say something but choked, and clutched his stomach and his eyes forcibly closed again. ignoring everyone in the room, he used his shaky legs to leave the room, and began making his way to the bathroom. the teacher seemed to understand he was having a panic attack and didn't follow, but someone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like, 9th grade. so if it's terrible, and rushed, that's why. i just wanted to move it from wattpad to here because i am gunna delete my wattpad


	6. day six - decemeber sixth

hobbitboyhowell : i want one of my vague questions

problmemeatic : wut

hobbitboyhowell : you said i can ask vague questions

problmemeatic : ok ask away

hobbitboyhowell : what's your hair color

problmemeatic : originally faded brown but i dyed it black

hobbitboyhowell : faded brown??

problmemeatic : yeah like, sandy brown? but like kinda like a fox??

hobbitboyhowell : ya mean ginger?

problmemeatic : I'M N O T A GINGER

hobbitboyhowell : ok ginger boy calm 

problmemeatic : GRRRR

hobbitboyhowell : why'd you dye your hair

problmemeatic : idk i didn't like my hair color and black suits me better so 

hobbitboyhowell : smh anything suits you probably

problmemeatic : STOP IT'S MY JOB TO FLIRT

hobbitboyhowell : oh poor you i flirted back

problmemeatic : don't joke with me

problmemeatic : you flirt with me n imma take charge

hobbitboyhowell : dominant much

problmemeatic : S T O P 

hobbitboyhowell : never (;

problmemeatic : you are s o o o 

hobbitboyhowell : submissive ? i know ;)

problmemeatic : OH MY STOP

hobbitboyhowell : you like that?

problmemeatic : I'M GOING TO SMACK YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

hobbitboyhowell : ok then i'll know who you are

problmemeatic : damn it

hobbitboyhowell : :) i've been kidding all along, i'd top in a relationship

problmemeatic : AHAHAHAH funny joke b4 bed

hobbitboyhowell : "b4" 

problmemeatic : goodnight troll

hobbitboyhowell : goodnight..

hobbitboyhowell : da...

problmemeatic : you call me that and i will block you

hobbitboyhowll : darling(:


	7. day seven and eight - december seventh and eighth.

day seven:

dan fell into a small illness this day and didn't speak to anyone, text anyone back, or go to school. he just watched netflix all day with his phone on do not disturb.

problmemeatic : gooood morning

problmemeatic : you weren't on the bus?

problmemeatic : crap now you know i'm on your bus

problmemeatic : um i guess you're sick.. 

problmemeatic : talk to you later, i guess?

problmemeatic : bye...

day eight:

 

hobbitboyhowell : oops sorry, you were right i was sick

hobbitboyhowell : when i'm sick i don't like talking to people

hobbitboyhowell : unless its my mom or someone i'm reaaally fond of :)

problmemeatic : r00d i thought you were fond of me

hobbitboyhowell : i mean like my boyfriend shut up

problmemeatic : so you are gay?

hobbitboyhowell : well i'm not straight

problmemeatic : sassy

hobbitboyhowell : i don't like labels

hobbitboyhowell : unless it's a relationship

hobbitboyhowell : then i like nicknames :D

problmemeatic : aw lil danny likes nicknames 

hobbitboyhowell : oo i want another question

problmemeatic : ask away 

hobbitboyhowell : do you get on the bus before or after me

problmemeatic : before

hobbitboyhowell : phew

problmemeatic : have your eye on someone?

hobbitboyhowell : well um

hobbitboyhowell : i kinda think i know who you are

problmemeatic : and ?

hobbitboyhowell : if you're who i think you are i'll be happy.

dan looked up from his phone and looked at who he thought it was. the boy was chris's friend, and he sat in the seat across from dan. dan watched as he bit his lip and typed on his phone, and when he turned off his phone and looked out the window, dan's phone buzzed, notifying him of a text. dan smirked.

problmemeatic : that scares me :P

hobbitboyhowell : i know, mr. bites-his-lip :)

problmemeatic : what?

dan looked at his phone confused, then realized he was playing dumb.

hobbitboyhowell : if i ask you if you are this person, and i get it right, you have to tell me.

problmemeatic : fine.

hobbitboyhowell : chris's black haired friend? you're sitting in the seat across from me?

dan shut off his phone and looked at the boy for his reaction. he could see his phone like up and then he just shut it off. dan opened his phone and saw the text didn't have a read symbol, and sighed. he looked out the window of the bus, waiting for a reply as the bus jerked him side to side. 

after about a minute of hearing other people's conversations, dan got tired of listening to the bullsh** and he pulled out his headphones. he just clicked one of his many spotify playlists and hit shuffle all, and trumpets by jason derulo came through his headphones. he sat back and enjoyed the strange lyrics he was listening to. 

after a couple songs, his phone buzzed again and he looked down. just a twitter notification. he turned it off and leaned back again, closing his eyes as his music continued.

well, um, dan fell asleep. and little did he know, when he awoke, he would have an important text waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the chapter lengths vary but i think that.. it feels more realistic this way. also, day seven was way too short so i added some of day eight in there.


	8. day eight - december eighth.

the bus jolted to a stop, and dan flew into the seat in front of him. his face smacked with the blue seat and he woke quickly, groaning very loudly as he fell into the crack his legs were supposed to be in. his nose was pounding as he tried to get back up but suddenly, the bus was sideways and the kid in the seat across from him was with him.

"the hell?" dan said as screams were heard from falling kids. struggling to move because of the kid on top of him, dan realized they'd been in a wreck. "are you okay?" dan immediately asked chris's friend as the guy had just fallen from one side of the bus to the other - onto glass.

"i-i can't feel my arm." damn, his voice is angelic. dan thought before shaking the thought out of his head. 

"i'll help you, but we seriously need to get off this bus. it's dangerous." dan says, and begins to help the guy stand. "uhm, awkward question, but i'm unaware of your name." 

UNAWARE? dan almost smacked himself on the head when those words left his lips. but then, he heard him giggle.

he fucking GIGGLED.

"i'm phil." the boy replied as he stuggled to stand up. dan wanted to help him up so bad, but he physically couldn't move. like, he was stuck in the seat. 

dan bit his lip as he heard everyone on the bus basically flipping out and phil held out his good hand to dan. dan shook his head at him, forcing himself from the spot. it hurt a lot, but he did it. he stood up and felt for his phone. once he felt it, he shifted awkwardly whilst standing on the window. it was fairly loud as everyone on the bus was yelling, but dan just looked around for a way out. obviously there was the emergency door on the top but kids were crowded around it and dan wanted to get phil off quicker. 

"we could break a window?" phil's beauti- no, shut up, dan thought to himself, voice brought him out of his thoughts and all dan could do was nod. as most kids were now crowded around the emergency door (which wasn't opening) dan and phil made their way to a more, empty area.

"ok, as soon as we break this we gotta get out as quick as we can, there are bound to be kids who rush to get out. i'll break and you can go first because of your arm." dan said all in one quick breath. (impressive, right?) phil nodded in response, and dan began kicking at the window. it began to crack, and he kicked harder, until it cracked a little. he angled his boot (yes he is wearing combat boots, don't judge him) heel at the crack and kicked with all his might and it shattered. "be careful." dan said as phil went to crawl through the tiny space.

"i will be." phil replied, wiggling his way through the window hole. once he was out, dan began crawling through as well. dan's thoughts were correct, other students had seen the scene happen, and they were making their way over to the opening. once dan was out, he automatically took phils good arm and pulled him away from the bus crash. they were on the side of an interstate, and cars were beginning to slow as they passed. 

"you're bleeding." phil finally spoke, and dan crunched his eyebrows together. he felt his forehead, and phil giggled - again. "no, your nose." dan pulled his sleeve over his thumb and used it to clean up the blood, somewhat at least. that wasn't important to him, anyway, phil was. 

"is your arm okay?" dan questioned, looking at phil with a concerned look. phil nodded, but it seemed forced. "please don't lie to me." dan frowned, gently taking the hand on his good arm. phil sighed, and shook his head.

"it hurts, like a lot." he admitted, and dan bit his lip. 

"does.. does it feel broken?" he asked, rubbing circles on the back of his hand, fully aware that everyone could basically see him. he had never come out as anything before, mostly because he didn't understand how to do that. sure, he could tell pj and chris, but he just never could bring himself to do it. he told people he didn't like labels but he knew he was as straight as his hair. phil shook his head, his face growing to be a light shade of pink. 

"just.. pounding pain." he mumbled.

"probably just hit it really hard on the fall." dan said, before feeling his phone buzz. "that's probably my mum.." he mumbled, pulling his hand away (reluctantly, and it was obvious) to answer the call. he rubbed his nose (which was still bleeding) and clicked the green button. "he-"

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" his mothers voice came screaming through the phone, and dan bit his lip. 

"mum, sorry, i just got off the blasted thi-" dan began to respond but a loud boom cut him off, and it was so loud and bright that it made him drop his phone to his knees. dirt and whatever buses are made out of flew around him and his first thought was to protect phil - but a piece of bus hit him hard in the head and he was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first wrote this, i wanted it to be a slow burn... but it didn't turn out that way. soon, though, i will start to write a slow burn, and it will ACTUALLY be one. not this poop i wrote freshman year.


	9. chapter nine - december ninth.

dan had an abrupt awakening the next day, in a hospital bed. he shuffled around slightly, blinking whilst trying to get used to the light in the room. it wasn't too bright, but it still was bright. he kinda expected a nurse to walk in automatically like what happens in the movies, but that didn't happen. in fact, he was laying there looking around confused for 20 minutes before someone came in. and that someone was his mother. 

"dan! are you okay? do you feel alright?" she gushed as she ran to the side of his bed, pushing her hand onto his forehead. he swatted her hand away, rolling his eyes.

"mum, i feel fine. other than a headache," she pulled her hand away, "and the fact that i'm in the hospital." she looked down and he sighed. "sorry mum, at least you know i'm still my sarcastic self." he added, and she grinned.

"you're right! i'm going to go get a nurse!" she left quickly and dan laid his head back. he felt for his phone, and realized his was in a hospital gown. mentally groaning, dan patiently waited for the person his mum was getting.

"Mr. Howell." a new voice said and dan opened his eyes to look at the owner. it was an older man, and he had glasses, typical doctor. dan nodded at him and the doctor began flipping pages on a clipboard. paper cuts much? dan thought to himself while watching the doctors every move. "well, you seem to have had a bad hit to the head," nah fucking duh, "and a blood vessel in your nose pop. nothing serious, the hit did not cause a concussion, and the blood vessel was small and not connected directly to the brain. you should be able to leave with some medicine." the doctor said and all the talking just made dan's head hurt more.

"what about phil?" dan said and it made both his mom and the doctor look at him weird. his face went red.

"phil?"

"h-how's he doing?" dan cursed himself for stuttering.

"who's phil?" the doctor asked, and dan's heart did a flip. that either meant he wasn't in the hospital or the doctor didn't know him.

"he was in the crash with me. i, uhm, was with him when i bla-"

"oh yes, the boy who was crying. he is in the waiting room down the hall, he had a sprained arm. must've fallen from one side of the bus to the other." the doctor was walking toward the door and he had flipped back to the first page on the clipboard. "he seems very worried about you, didn't wanna let go of your hand when we got there. wouldn't let any of the other students near you." the doctor turned around smirking, and he kinda looked creepy in dan's opinion. "mrs. howell, you may come sign the papers to release dan if you'd like." she stood up and smiled at dan lovingly before leaving with the doctor, leaving dan in silence once again.

dan closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard soft feet enter his room. he didn't open his eyes, he just pretended to not notice. the feet padded their way to the side of his bed, and a soft hand grabbed his own. it took dan all it had in him to not grab his hand back.

it was phil's. even though he had only held it once, he knew what it felt like. 

"i don't think you've read my text yet." phil's soft, angellic voice whispered out. so it was him. "it says its on delivered and i'm sure they have your phone. i know you've probably fallen asleep but.. i'm the person you've been texting. i didn't mean for it to go far, i thought you'd block me. i-i'm sorry." phil's voice cracked and dan shuffled to make it seem like he was just sleeping. he felt phil freeze and after a minute he continued. his voice was shaking, like he was crying. "the more w-we talked, the harder i fell for you. there's no way you felt the same, h-how could you fall for someone you ca-can't even trust to be who they say they are? i just want you t-to know, everything i said.. eve-everything that happened was true." he took a deep breath. "dan howell... i lo-love you. so much. i can push the f-feeling aside but i can't help it." dan heard a sniffle and rustling. "you've treated me better than anyone else." phil's voice was even quieter now. "tha-thank.. thank you." dan felt phil pulling his hand away and got scared, and grabbed it. he opened his eyes to look at phil and he could see the tears running down his beautiful face. phil's scared blue eyes went wide and his mouth opened the tiniest bit. 

"phil..." dan was surprised by how compassionate his voice was and he sounded almost.. in love. phil closed his eyes and tried to pull his hand away again but dan kept ahold of it. "phil, please."

"no. i don't want to have my heart bro-"

"please. just listen to me." dan said, his voice still soft as he began trying to sit up. it took him a minute, with his headache, but he did and he sat there, in his ugly hospital gown and looked into phil's wide, beautiful ocean eyes. "i love you too." phil's eyes changed, and light filled them. "i didn't have to know what you looked like.. i just knew you were beautiful. no matter what you looked like, you'd be beautiful to me. but god... was i lucky." phil's cheeks turned a light pink. dan smiled slightly. "i've fallen in love with your personality." dan didn't think, he just pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

the kiss was perfect, and their lips fit perfectly. sure, phil was bent awkwardly and dan was leaning a bit far up since dan was in a bed, but none of that mattered. they pulled away quickly and just leaned their foreheads together. neither dared to open their eyes but phil broke the silence. 

"damn." he whispered and both laughed. phil pulled away and dan's eyes opened to look at him. his lips looked slightly more pink and dan knew it was from the kiss, and subconciously bit his lip which caused phil to look down as dan's mom walked in with a pile of clothes.

"dan we are fr- oh, is this phil?" she said chippy, and looked at their hands before looking back up at dan for an answer. he nodded and phil gave a small wave. "it's nice to meet you! here are your clothes daniel." dan shot daggers at his mom as phil giggled. 

that fucking sound. dan thought as he got up, completely unaware that the bum part of hospital gowns .. yeah, they kinda forget that part. when phil and his mom laughed, he looked at them weird. phil looked away and his mom smiled. 

"haven't seen that tush since you were in diapers!" she teased and dan looked at the area so quick he could've gotten whiplash. his face turned bright, bright red and he balled the fabric up in his hand so it was covered, grabbed his clothes, and rushed to the bathroom. he was in a shared room, so he prayed the person also in the room wasn't on the bus too. embarrassing. 

after dan was changed and he had peed, he went back out to only see his mom. she smiled at him and handed him his phone. 

"phil had to go." she simply said and dan nodded, and he couldn't lie, he was disappointed. 

as soon as they were in the car, dan checked the message from the bo- phil. 

problmemeatic : yea. i'm chris's friend, my names phil by the way. 

dan didn't know how to reply, so he just started a new conversation.

hobbitboyhowell : hi.

phil read it almost immediately and dan bit his lip as he say the typing words at the top..

problmemeatic : hi.


	10. chapter ten - december tenth.

dan woke up the next morning, and flopped over to check his phone. he saw the familiar kik name, and gave his phone a sleepy smile. he didn't have to go to school today, as everyone in the crash had the day before and that day to recover from either injuries or just emotional trauma. obviously, if someone was more seriously hurt, than they had more time. 

problmemeatic : good mornig

problmemeatic : morning

problmemeatic : i can't be cute :(

hobbitboyhowell : yow're always cyte goodmoring cutie

problemeatic : tired much?

hobbitboyhowell : sorry i jsut woke ip 

problmemeatic : i can tell. uhm, do you wanna maybe.. skype?

hobbitboyhowell : sure

hobbitboyhowell : WAIT

hobbitboyhowell : i need to brush my teeht first!

problmemeatic : what why

hobbitboyhowell : morning breath!! i don't want stankly breath incase we kiss!

dan was too tired to realize what he was typing

problmemeatic : two things

problmemeatic : one, that's cute that you are thinking of kissing me. two, we are skyping, so i can't smell your breath nor can i kiss you

hobbitboyhowell : oh right. jus cll me, my user is the same

dan waited for his skype to ring and about two minutes later it did. he answered and sat his phone up so he was visible. his breath hitched when he saw phil. phil's hair was ruffled everywhere from sleep but he was sitting up with glasses on and he looked amazing. dan suddenly became aware that he was still laying down, his face smushed into his pillow and - no. 

his hobbit hair was out. 

dan shrieked and covered himself with his grey covers and phil laughed.

"are you okay?" phil said, shyly, and dan whined from under the covers. he was still too tired to process this.

"i have curly hair! you mustent see!" dan squeaked out and phil laughed.

"dan, i saw it yesterday at the hospital." phil pointed out and dan thought for a second.

"oh. right,"

"that means come out of hiding, please?" dan slowly peaked out from the covers, looking at his phone to see phil propping his head up with one hand. he was so cuteee.

"you're so cuteee." dan said as he uncovered his entire face, smushing it back against his pillow and giving phil a sleepy grin.

"someone really needs more sleep." phil laughed, looking at dan fondly on his screen. dan gasped.

"i do not!" he defended, sticking his tongue out at phil. he then realized that he was being extremely childish and pulled his tongue back in sheepishly. "sorry." he mumbled, looking away from the phone as he didn't want to see how red his face was or phils reaction.

"don't apologize, you're adorable." adorable. dan could get used to this. 

at that moment, all was well.


End file.
